Chipmunk Tour Saga: Wildcat Spirits Forever!
by William Raymer
Summary: Book four of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk visits East High as a Wildcat wedding is on the horizon! Spoilers for High School Musical 3: Senior Year included. Do not read if you wish to be surprised!
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

by William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Launch (Experiment 607), Lilo and Nani Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), David Kawena, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Wendy Pleakley, Capt. Gantu, Angel (Experiment 624), Reuben (Experiment 625), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Martha Cross, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Donny Fox, Jimmie Zara and Tiara Gold (_High School Musical_ series) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son) and Melissa Anne Benson _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

In terms of the _High School Musical_ characters' appearances in this story, this story takes place six months after the events of the 2008 Walt Disney Pictures feature film _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_.

Note: This story was written using information relating to _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_ that was accurate as of 24 August 2008. There will be some aspects of this story that are contradicted by events in the finished film.

Also, due to the unusual set-up of the intra-story cliffhanger, I will use this story's Prologue to resolve the plot threads left dangling from Book 3: "Ohana, _Interrupted._" The real story of this Book will begin in Chapter 1. Thank you for your understanding.

-William Raymer

Yuma, Arizona USA

25 August 2008

_Supplemental: Due to this site's "no song-fics" rule, I had to edit out the lyrics sung by "Team Chipmunk," Troy and Gabriella in the Prologue below. For the record, the song they sung was "Start of Something New" from the original _High School Musical_. It is therefore recommended to have a recording of the song available when reading this chapter. Once again, thank you for your understanding._

_Previously in _The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III-

"Ohana, Interrupted"_:_

_As Kelsi received her Hero's Cross, Troy turned to Alvin and Brittany. "Should I?" Troy asked. "Go for it!" Alvin said. Troy stepped forward. "Madam Councilwoman, may I speak?" Troy said. "The chair recognizes Ambassador's Aide Troy Bolton of the planet Earth," Khandravex said._

"_Thank you, ma'am," Troy said. "I am aware, that over the last several hours, you who sit on this Council have been provided with a complete file on all of us so that you may understand what we have done for us and for you. You know what we do for fun, what we feel in our hearts, what it means to be human."_

_Troy turned and gestured to Stitch, Angel, Zeo and Johnny. "And while some of us whom you honor today are not human, all of us know what it means to _be_ human. And one of those qualities..." Troy continued, moving over to take Gabriella by the hand and bring her forward. _

"_...means having the courage to move away from what is comfortable and journey to a new world, a new way of being. I shall demonstrate by an act of ultimate love," Troy finished. He reached into the pocket of his sport jacket and pulled out a white cast with a red stripe _

_Taking a deep breath, Troy fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. Gabriella gasped when she saw the ring in the case. It was a gold ring, studded with rubies and diamonds. "Gabriella, ever since we sang 'Start of Something New' at that ski resort almost three of our years ago, I knew that one way or another, this day would come," Troy said._

_Now knowing what Troy was up to, Gabriella began to cry. Troy looked into Gabriella's deep brown eyes and asked, "Gabriella Selena Montez, will you marry me?"_

_And now, the continuation..._

Prologue

UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION GRAND COUNCIL CHAMBER

PLANET TURO

Gabriella Montez was crying. But, it was for a reason that was pleasant. Her boyfriend of two years, Troy Bolton, had proposed to her in front of the entire United Galactic Federation Grand Council. She looked through eyes blurred by tears at Troy, who was waiting for a response.

"Well?" Troy said in a voice tinged with emotion. Gabriella looked over at Stitch and Angel, then said in Turoan, "_Ih, boojiboo_." (_Yes, my love._) Then, in English, she added, "Yes, I will marry you." As Troy put the engagement ring on Gabriella's finger, the others on the platform on which the future Mr. and Mrs. Bolton stood began to sing.

After the first chorus, Troy looked away from Gabriella for a moment and saw the smiling faces of everyone on the platform with him. Especially potent were the smiles of Alvin and Brittany. Alvin and Brittany's smiles seemed to say to Troy, "Can you top this?"

Troy looked back at Gabriella. "Looks like we just got served, Gabi," Troy said. Gabriella sniffed back the tears that were still falling from her eyes and smiled. "Let's represent, Wildcat," she said. After a brief kiss, Troy and Gabriella stood up and turned towards Team Chipmunk.

"Hope you still know the words, Gabs," Troy whispered. "Like the back of my hand," Gabriella responded.

On the central dais, Khandravex, Grand Councilwoman of the Federation, watched the exchange between Team Chipmunk and the future Mr. and Mrs. Bolton with curiosity. So, she picked up a U.G.F. communicator and called Captain Gantu.

"Captain Gantu, what is this contest we are witnessing?" Khandravex said. "_It appears to be a Terran competition called a 'throw-down,_'" Gantu said. "A 'throw-down?'" Khandravex repeated. "_Yes, ma'am,_" Gantu said. "_Two groups with similar interests pit their skills against each other in order to see whose skills are superior._"

"And who determines that?" Khandravex added. "_The audience viewing the contest,_" Gantu said. "_And before you ask, the main prize in a throw-down such as what we are witnessing is mainly bragging rights-the rights to say to fellow competitors in future contests that they are the best of the best._"

"Thank you, Captain," Khandravex said before she closed the communicator. After the song ended, Khandravex stood and addressed the Council.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this Council, I thank our Hero's Cross winners for an impromptu demonstration of a Terran contest called a 'throw-down,'" Khandravex said. "Now, it is up to you, the members of this Council, to choose the winning team: Team Chipmunk or Team Montez-Bolton."

"On your displays, please vote the winner of this contest," Khandravex said. "Please vote now."

After all the votes were tabulated, the Council was evenly split: 55 members for Team Chipmunk versus 55 members for Team Montez-Bolton. "The Council is split, therefore I declare this contest a draw," Khandravex said.

With the awards ceremony complete, the reunited Team Chipmunk boarded the Astro Megaship for the return flight to Earth. As the ship cleared Turo's atmosphere, D.E.C.A. reported, "_Ambassador Pelekai, I am receiving a transmission from the U.G.F. vessel _Enterprise." "Put it through," Lilo said.

Gantu and Reuben appeared on the screen. "_Lilo, if it is all right with you, we of _Enterprise_ would be happy to escort you back to Earth_," Gantu said.

"Of course, Captain. We will engage hyperdrive in thirty seconds. See you on the other side, guys. Megaship, out," Lilo said.

Twelve hours later, the Astro Megaship and the _Enterprise_ came out of hyperspace near the boundaries of the Terran system. "Alvin, the ship is yours," Lilo said. "Thanks, Lilo," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., contact _Enterprise_ and tell them that they can head home." "_Understood,_" D.E.C.A. said.

Once _Enterprise_ turned around and set course back for Turo, Alvin turned to Lilo. "I never got the chance to ask you, Lilo, but let me ask now: Is there a person in your life that you have feelings for?" Alvin asked.

"Well, there's this boy I've had a crush on since before my parents were killed named Keoni-Keoni Jameson," Lilo said. "But every damn thing I've tried to do since we met only made me look like a horse's ass!"

"Well, I think I might be able to help you," Alvin said.

A few hours after the Astro Megaship landed back on Earth, Lilo decided to follow Alvin's advice. Luckily, the flowers Johnny-Keoni ordered were still available, so Lilo asked Alvin to teleport the flowers to Keoni's house. Attached to the flowers was a note. It read:

"_To Mr. Keoni Jameson. I know you have a crush on that girl I saw you with at the Kamehameha Cup Classic last year. What was her name...Lilo, was it? Anyway, use these flowers and win her love. From A friend._"

Later that day, Lilo's older sister Nani and her fiancè David Kawena were discussing their latest wedding plans when the door rang. Nani went to answer it. When she opened the door, Keoni stood on the other side.

"Good evening, Nani. Is Lilo home?" Keoni said. "Oh, yes, Keoni. Please come in. Lilo, you have a visitor!" Nani said.

Lilo walked in, followed by Stitch, Angel and Zeo. "Good evening, Keoni," Lilo said. She saw the bouquet of flowers in Keoni's arms. "Nice flowers," Lilo said. "Who're they for?" Keoni looked at Lilo and smiled. "They're for you," Keoni said.

Lilo looked up from the flowers and up at Keoni's face. "What?" Lilo said. "Someone apparently saw us at the Kamehameha Cup Classic last year. And besides..." Keoni said as he gave the flowers to Lilo. "...I love you," Keoni finished. "What the..." Lilo said.

"I love you," Keoni repeated. "I've always loved you, ever since we met eight years ago. Myrtle Edmonds tried to dissuade me from pursuing a relationship, saying that 'Weirdlo' would rub off on me. Well, Myrtle was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Lilo said. "You have rubbed off on me, but not the way Myrtle thought you would. Lilo Keali'i Pelekai, will you be my girlfriend?" Keoni asked.

Lilo started to cry. Stitch stepped forward, his claws extended. But Angel put her paw in Stitch's path. Stitch looked over at Angel, who shook her head.

Little did Lilo know that, aboard the Megaship, Alvin and Brittany were watching the entire scene. Finally, Lilo looked at Keoni and smiled through her tears. "_Yes, Keoni. I would very much like to be your girlfriend,_" Lilo said before she and Keoni kissed to seal their new relationship.

The next night, after another successful concert at Aloha Stadium, the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour was ready to move to a new city. On the Bridge of the Megaship, Alvin turned to Brittany, seated at the Mission Ops station.

"Britt, what's our next stop?" Alvin asked. Brittany checked her boards, then reported, "XXX XXX in Albuquerque, New Mexico," she reported. As Brittany said that, Troy and Gabriella walked onto the Bridge.

"Albuquerque?" Gabriella said. "Why not get the gang together and tell them the news?" "Sounds like a good idea," Troy said. Then, D.E.C.A. reported, "_Alvin, we have two individuals requesting clearance to board and join the tour. They are identified as Lilo Pelekai and Keoni Jameson. Jookiba Experiments 624 and 626, code designations Angel and Stitch, along with Jookiba Experiment Offspring Alpha, code designation Zeo, are also requesting boarding clearance and permission to join the tour._"

"Permission granted. D.E.C.A, assign Ms. Pelekai, Mr. Jameson and the Experimental Family appropriate quarters," Alvin ordered. "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said. Then, to Johnny Five, Alvin said, "Johnny, make your course for Albuquerque, New Mexico, ¼ of max safe atmospheric speed."

"Aye, sir," Johnny said as he slid the engine enable lever forward.

_The true beginning of our adventure comes next time... _

_:TBC:_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 1

OFFICE OF MS. SHARPAY EVANS, HEAD OF DRAMA DEPARTMENT

EAST HIGH SCHOOL

ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO USA

Sharpay sat behind the monitor of her computer and checked her e-mail. There was one from her brother, Ryan. The subject line read, "Code 47."

Sharpay gasped. "Code 47" was the designation she and her fellow graduates in the Class of 2008 agreed on to announce that one or more of them were engaged to be married. The message went on to request that all recipients of the Code 47 letter rendezvous at Millennium Airfield outside of Albuquerque.

As she was only on campus to prepare for the start of the new school year, Sharpay told her assistant to cancel all appointments for the day. Then, she got back in her '67 Mustang and drove to Millennium Airfield.

Meanwhile, aboard the Megaship, Alvin sat in the command chair as Johnny reported, "We've been cleared to land in Hangar 3." The doors slid open, admitting Troy and Gabriella. "Did you send that Code 47 message you mentioned to me?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, we did," Troy said. "I told Ryan not to mention the subjects of the Code 47, only that all recipients were to rendezvous at Millennium Airfield." "Boy, will Sharpay and the others be surprised!" Gabriella said.

"_Alvin, I am receiving a message from an Isabella Parigi_," D.E.C.A. said. "Put it through," Alvin said. "_Alvin, are you there?_" a voice said. "_Buon giorno_, Isabella," Alvin said. "How are things between you and Paolo?"

"_Excellent,_" Isabella said as she appeared on the view screen. "_In fact, he proposed to me last night! I said 'yes,' of course._" "Of course," Alvin said. "_So, where are you on your tour right now, Alvin?_" Isabella asked. "We're just now landing in Albuquerque, New Mexico," Alvin said. "In fact, we'll be celebrating two weddings this year in the Team Chipmunk family."

"_Oh? Who else is tying the knot in our little group?_" Isabella said. Alvin gestured for Troy and Gabriella to enter viewer range. "Isabella, may I introduce Troy Bolton and his fiancé, Gabriella Montez," Alvin said.

"Hello, Isabella," Troy said. "Alvin has told me a lot of you." "_Good things, I hope,_" Isabella said. "_Very_ good things, Ms. Parigi," Gabriella said.

"_Alvin, how's my doppleganger?_" Isabella asked. "Dopple...oh, you mean Lizzie McGuire," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., call Lizzie McGuire to the Bridge." "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

Down on the Simudeck, the sun was setting on a holographic recreation of a pizzeria in Rome, Italy. Elizabeth McGuire stood in shock as the young man she stood in front of fell to one knee, opening a white and gold case in his hand as he did so.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, it was on this roof-or the real version of it, anyway-five years ago in Rome that we shared the kiss that changed our relationship from just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend," the young man said. "And now, on the fifth anniversary of that kiss, I ask you...will you marry me?"

Lizzie fell to her own knees and cried. She looked through her tears at the young man. David Gordon looked at the girl he was asking to marry, worried that she might say no. Then, she sniffed back her tears and held out her hand. "Gordo, yes. Yes, I will marry you," she said.

Gordo put the ring on Lizzie's finger. But, before they kissed to seal the engagement, D.E.C.A.'s voice came on the comm. "_Lizzie McGuire, report to the Bridge._" Lizzie smiled, then leaned in and kissed her soon-to-be-husband.

"Shouldn't we go see what Alvin wants?" Lizzie asked. "Just a moment," Gordo said. As the first stars appeared in the night sky, Gordo began to sing.

After the duet ended, Lizzie and Gordo kissed again. When that kiss broke, Lizzie smiled as she and Gordo stood up. "D.E.C.A., end program," she said. The building and night sky dissolved to grid lines as the Simudeck doors appeared.

On the Bridge, Alvin turned in the command chair when he heard the doors open. He saw Lizzie and Gordo holding hands-that wasn't new. But what was new was the ring on Lizzie's finger. "Oh, my God," Alvin said.

"Hello, Isabella," Lizzie said. "How have you been?" "_Engaged,_" Isabella said. "_And I guess that being engaged is contagious these days, what with me and Paolo and Troy and Gabriella, and now you and... I assume that is 'Gordo?'_"

"You assume correctly, Isabella," Gordo said. "_Well, congratulations to all of you,_" Isabella said. Something from out of viewer range caught Isabella's attention. "_I'll be right there, Paolo_," Isabella said. "_See you later, Alvin. _Ciao_._"

The view screen image switched back to the interior of the hangar.

Outside, Sharpay whistled as she pulled up to the hangar and saw the Astro Megaship. She turned on her heel as she heard a car approach. Chad Danforth got out after the car pulled to a stop, followed by girlfriend Taylor McKessie.

"Chad! Taylor!" Sharpay said. Chad moved over to shake Sharpay's hand. "Hello, Sharpay," Chad said. "Is it you?" "No, it isn't me," Sharpay said. "I can assume that it isn't you either?" "That's right," Taylor said.

Another car approached. After it stopped, Ryan got out. "Ryan!" Sharpay shouted. Ryan moved over to hug his sister. "Sis! How have you been?" he said. "Busy," Sharpay said. "Is it you and Kelsi?" "No, but I did send the message," Ryan said.

"But if it isn't any of us, then..." Sharpay said before the embarkation hatch hissed open, revealing Alvin. "Hello, Wildcats," Alvin said. "Who among you is Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay stepped forward. "I'm Sharpay Evans. And you are..." "Alvin Seville, leader of Team Chipmunk," Alvin said, hand extended. Sharpay shook Alvin's hand. "I understand you all want to know who sent the Code 47," Alvin said. "Am I right?"

Everyone nodded. Alvin pressed a button on his watch. "Come on out," Alvin said.

Through the hatch stepped Troy and Gabriella, holding hands. Even in the relative darkness of the hangar, Sharpay and the other former Wildcats could see the engagement ring on Gabriella's finger.

"Hello, Troy," Sharpay said. "I see congratulations are in order." "You're right, Sharpay," Troy said. Chad stepped forward and hugged his old friend. "I knew it! I knew it!" he said. "So, how'd you pop the question?" Ryan said.

"It's a little complicated," Troy said. "We want to know," Taylor said. "Well, come aboard the Megaship and we'll show you," Gabriella said. Alvin gestured for the Wildcats to follow him, Troy and Gabriella back onto the Megaship.

"So let me get this straight," Chad said. "This 'Hamsterviel' character replicated hundreds of Number 4s in an effort to take over the galaxy, and you stopped them." "That's right," Alvin said. "Troy actually prevented Hamsterviel from escaping."

"And when you all went to Turo to be honored by this United Galactic Federation, that's when Troy popped the question," Taylor said. "Yeah," Gabriella said. "And do these 'Cousins' really exist?" Ryan said.

A voice from behind Ryan called out,"Stitch here!" Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay turned around and saw a blue-furred creature waving its hand in greeting. He stood next to a pink-furred creature and a smaller creature that looked like it was a cross between the two.

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, may I introduce Stitch, Experiment 626. He is along with his _boojiboo_-true love-Angel, Experiment 624 and their son, Zeo," Alvin said. "Uh, hello, Stitch. Hello, Angel. Hello, Zeo," Sharpay said. "My name is Sharpay. How are you all?"

"We're cute and fluffy!" Zeo said. "Exactly, son," Angel said. "So you're friends of Troy and Gabriella."

"Long-time friends," Chad said. "Well then," Stitch said. "Welcome to the _ohana_." "'_Ohana_?'  
Ryan said. "Sounds Hawaiian. What does it mean?"

As one, Alvin, Troy, Gabriella, Stitch, Angel and Zeo said, "'_Ohana_ means family. And family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten.'"

_How will the New Wildcats react to this news?_

_Find out next time..._

_:TBC:_

_Notes: The song Lizzie and Gordo sang to seal their engagement was the "Ballad Version" of "What Dreams Are Made Of" from _The _Lizzie McGuire _Movie_. Please have a recording of the song available when reading the engagement scene._

_The "New Wildcats" I mentioned in the teaser for the next chapter are the three sophomore Wildcats introduced in _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_: Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara (played by Matt Prokop), Donny Fox (played by Justin Martin) and Tiara Gold (played by Jemma McKenzie-Brown). To see what they look like, go to the official _High School Musical 3_ website and click on "Meet the Wildcats." _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV: _

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 2

CHIPMUNK-1

EN ROUTE TO EAST HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS

"Principal Oliver? Yeah, this is Ms. Evans. Listen, school starts in three days, and I have a heck of an idea for a school year-starting assembly," Sharpay said. "No, I cannot explain over the phone. Just trust me on this one. I'm on my way back now."

After Sharpay hung up, Troy looked at Gabriella. "I cannot believe we're back so soon," Troy said. "Yeah, well, we'll still be Wildcats, no matter where we are," Gabriella said.

Principal Kristen Oliver smiled as she saw Sharpay enter her office, followed by Alvin and Brittany. "Ms. Oliver, may I introduce Alvin and Brittany Seville," Sharpay said. "Mr. and Mrs. Seville, welcome to East High. I am Kristen Oliver, principal of this school. I am honored to meet you."

"Thank you, Ms. Oliver," Alvin said. "So, Ms. Evans, what is this idea you spoke of for that start-of-year assembly?" Oliver asked.

"With your permission, I have come up with an idea to have the Chipmunks and Chipettes perform a free concert for the start-of-year assembly," Sharpay said. "I have taken the liberty of creating a school-friendly set list for the proposal you will no doubt have to give to the school district board."

Sharpay handed a piece of paper to Oliver. "You came up with the idea, Ms. Evans," Oliver said. "I want you to be there for the board meeting. And you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Seville." "We'd be honored, Ms. Oliver," Alvin said.

Later that night, at the first meeting of the Albuquerque Unified School District board for the 2008-09 school year, the East High contingent watched as the chairwoman of the board called the meeting to order.

"Our first order of business is a proposal by East High School. Speaking on behalf of East High are Principal Kristen Oliver and Ms. Sharpay Evans, head of East High's dramatics department," the chairwoman said.

Oliver and Sharpay stood up and moved to the lectern. "Madam Chairwoman, members of the Board, our proposal is to permit a free concert for our start-of-year assembly," Oliver said. "Ms. Evans, the dais is yours."

Sharpay stepped forward. "Madam Chairwoman, members of the Board, if it pleases you..." Sharpay gestured for Alvin and Brittany to step forward. "I introduce Alvin Seville and his wife, Brittany Seville. Their groups, The Chipmunks and The Chipettes respectively, have volunteered, pending the approval of this board, to perform a free concert for the students of East High School," Sharpay said. "I have already taken the liberty of preparing a list of songs from throughout the careers of these groups that would be appropriate for this concert."

Alvin stepped froward and handed the set list copies to the board members. "We are ready to accept questions from the board about the specifics of the proposal," Sharpay said.

One member spoke. "Mrs. Seville, this song 'Getting Lucky' seems to have sexual connotations. Why did you include it on your planned _school-friendly _set list?" he said. "Mr. Carter, we have taken the liberty of writing some new lyrics exclusively for this concert," Brittany said. "The revised lyrics are on page 17 of the pamphlets," Brittany said.

Carter leafed through his copy of the pamphlet until he came to page 17. After a moment of reading, he cleared his throat and looked at Brittany. "I withdraw my question," Mr. Carter said.

Another member of the board was next. "Mr. Seville, you have included a number of compositions by a former East High student, Kelsi Nielsen. Is there a reason behind this?" she asked.

"I fail to see the relevance of your question, ma'am," Alvin said. "Actually, Alvin," Sharpay said, placing her hand on the microphone, "the board members are permitted to ask any question that they feel would have an impact on their decision."

"Oh, I see, Sharpay," Alvin said. "Well, Ms. Nielsen is a valued member of the team which is operating the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour. She is also a gifted and talented songwriter and arranger who deserves to have her work made available for the world to enjoy. In fact, our newest single, 'Come and Follow Me,' was arranged by Ms. Nielsen."

The chairwoman called a recess so that the board could deliberate. Half an hour later, the meeting was called back to order. "We have debated the proposal of Ms. Evans, Ms. Oliver and Mr. and Mrs. Seville. We have decided, unanimously, that the proposal has merit. So, we have voted to allow the concert. We hope that this concert is a success for all of East High. Next business, please," the chairwoman said.

That night, aboard the Astro Megaship, Alvin called the members of Team Chipmunk together. "We have a concert to prepare for in three days. Let's make this the best concert we've ever done!" Alvin said.

A couple of days later, East High began its school year. Jimmie Zara looked at his best friend, Donny Fox. "Hey, did you hear, Donny? There's gonna be an assembly today where we will get a free concert by the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Jimmie said.

"Yeah, Rocket. I heard about that," Donny said. "What's this I hear about a concert?" a voice called from behind Jimmie and Donny. Jimmie sighed as he recognized the voice as belonging to Tiara Gold, the girl who gave them a lot of grief the previous year.

"Well, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are gonna perform a free concert for the entire school today!" Donny said. "The Chipmunks and Chipettes?!" another voice called out. But this time, the voice was recognized for an entirely different reason.

The voice belonged to Jimmie's girlfriend, Melissa Anne Benson. "Mel!" Jimmie said before they kissed. "Yeah, that's right," Jimmie said when the kiss broke. "The Chipmunks and Chipettes are going to perform for our start-of-year assembly."

"And I heard that a pair of former Wildcats are going to join them on stage," a voice from behind Jimmie, Donny, Melissa and Tiara said. The four whipped around and saw Sharpay. "Hello, _Sharpay_," Tiara said.

"That's _Ms. Evans_ to you, Tiara," Sharpay said. "I'm the new drama teacher, remember?" "Don't worry, Ms. Evans," Jimmie said. "We won't forget." "See that you don't, Mr. Zara," Sharpay said. "See you all at the assembly."

"Shar...I mean..._Ms. Evans..._she has sure changed," Donnie said. "That's for sure," Jimmie said. "Uh, excuse me, Ms. Evans?!"

"Yes, Mr. Zara?" Sharpay said. "Where is the assembly taking place?" "Out at the football stadium," Sharpay said.

Jimmie, Donnie, Melissa and Tiara went to the football stadium. There they saw Troy and Gabriella. They were holding hands and watching as the Three Stooges, Johnny, Stitch, Angel and Zeo helped set up the stage.

"Wait a minute," Donny whispered, pulling a pair of binoculars out of his backpack. He zoomed in on Gabriella's hand. "Guys, look! It's Troy and Gabriella, and take a look at that rock she's wearing!" One by one, Jimmie, Melissa and Tiara looked through the binoculars and saw the engagement ring on Gabriella's hand.

In the bleachers, Troy and Gabriella watched as Stitch, Angel and Zeo put the final touches on the stage for the concert. Suddenly, Troy noticed a glint of reflected light coming from the other side of the stadium. "Who's there?!" Troy yelled.

"Oh, shit! Busted!" a voice called out. Troy recognized the voice. He smiled as he pushed a button on the Megaship communicator he wore. "Troy to Megaship." "_Megaship. Roxanne here_," the voice of Roxanne Goof said.

"Roxanne, lock on to the four individuals 100 meters north of my present position, then teleport them 5 meters from me. Energize."

Four towers of white Megaship teleportation energy resolved into Jimmie, Donny, Tiara and Melissa. "Hey, Rocket! How are things?" Troy said.

"Troy! Well..." Jimmie started before Melissa finished. "Ms. Evans—Sharpay--told us that two former Wildcats are participating in this free concert the Chipmunks are putting on for the start-of-year assembly," she said.

Troy gestured to Melissa. "Who's this, Jimmie?" Gabriella asked. "This is my girlfriend, Melissa. She was a freshman last year. We fell in love over summer break," Jimmie said. "Oh, Jim, congratulations," Troy said. "Everyone deserves to be in love, no matter their scholastic status."

"I'm not sure if I'm the proper one to whom congratulations should be given," Tiara said. "It seems you two are getting married." "Yes, we are, Tiara," Gabriella said.

Donnie looked over at the stage, where Stitch and Angel were helping Zeo and Johnny with final adjustments to the video screen. "What the hell are those things?" Donny said. "Stitch, Angel, Zeo! Front and center!" Troy bellowed in Turoan.

Stitch, Angel and Zeo ran to where Troy stood. "Jimmie, Melissa, Donny, Tiara, may I introduce Jookiba Genetic Experiments 624 and 626, nicknamed Angel and Stitch, and their son, Zeo," Troy said. "Angel, Stitch, Zeo, these are some old friends of ours: Jimmie Zara, Donny Fox, Tiara Gold and Melissa Anne Benson."

Stitch gasped when he saw Melissa. "Is that Hannah Montana?" he said. "No," Melissa said, shaking her head. "Although that is a common mistake as far as I am concerned. I have won many a celebrity look-alike contest because of my resemblance to Ms. Montana."

"I see," Sttich said. "Sorry." "No need to apologize, Stitch," Melissa said.

_The concert begins next time._

_:TBC:_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 3

Aboard the Astro Megaship, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes got into their costumes, Lilo sat on the Bridge and watched on the view screen as the students and faculty filed into Wildcat Stadium. The doors slid open, revealing Keoni and Gordo.

"I look stupid," Keoni said, referring to his costume. Lilo could not help but giggle at Keoni. "Yeah, you do look a little silly in that getup," she said. "But, Jason suggested this setup for today's concert." "Yeah, Keoni," Gordo said. "And since 'Chairman' Archer beat your ass in that game of foosball last night, he made you a lowly horseman."

"Now, see here, _Gordo_," Keoni said. "I may have lost to Jason last night, but tonight, _when_ I beat him in that new _TNA Impact_ game, the shoe will be on the other foot."

"_Attention, all tour personnel,_" D.E.C.A.'s voice said, "_Report to your designated positions. Show-time in ten minutes._"

"You heard the lady," Lilo said. "Let's do this." Lilo stood from the command chair and followed Keoni and Gordo off the Bridge.

A few moments later, out on the field, a fanfare sounded on the P.A. system. Keoni and Gordo were the first into the stadium on horseback. Then, as the fanfare segued into a piece of music chosen by Lilo for the entrance of "Chairman" Archer, Jason entered on a fine white steed.

As Jason stepped onto the stage, a platform with a single yellow bell pepper on it rose onto the stage. "If memory serves me right, this is the home of..." Jason began as he picked up the bell pepper. Then, with hand and pepper extended, he finished with: "...the East High Wildcats!"

At that, the audience cheered. For sheer exuberance, Jason repeated "East High Wildcats!" before biting into the bell pepper.

As his entrance music faded, Jason swallowed the bite of bell pepper, then smiled at the crowd. "How's East High doin' today?" he said. The crowd clapped. "Glad to hear it," Jason said. "In case you don't recognize me, my name is Jason Archer, and I am the host of _Jason's Jam-Time_, as well as _The Price is Right_. But, for this day, it is my honor to introduce two of the best musical groups in the world."

"And so," Jason said, turning to a bank of screens near where he stood, "let me call them forth. I summon the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" The screens lit up as a new piece of music began. On the screens were the images of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

They rose onto stage, behind their customary instruments. Then, five more screens around the stage lit up. Two of them were filled with the images of Johnny and Lilo and her hula dance troupe. The other three were filled by a red silk curtain, obscuring what laid beneath.

Jason spoke again. "Joining them on stage today are our staff keyboardist, Mr. Johnny Five, and our back-up dancers, Lilo Pelekai and the Kolkua Hula Masters," he said as Johnny rolled off his platform and up to a nearby keyboard set-up.

Out in the audience, Donny and Tiara were wondering what was going on, so Melissa clarified, "Jason Archer must be a fan of _Iron Chef_," she said. Jimmie nodded. "Exactly," he responded. "This opening ritual is similar to the 'Yomigaeru' ritual at the beginning of every episode."

"Or in other words," Melissa finished, "the 'come to life' ritual."

The ascension music faded. Then, yet another new piece of music began. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Jason said. "I am sure you've all heard the rumors that three former Wildcats will be participating in this concert. I now call them and the newest member of the SFM Records family forth. I summon the Honorary Wildcats and Ms. K!"

The curtain images fell away from their screens as the so-called "_Iron Chef_ March" began, revealing the images of Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella, and a girl with black hair-blond streaks. The four newcomers rose into the stadium. "First," Jason began, "the chief arranger of the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour, Ms. Kelsi Nielsen!" Kelsi waved to the crowd before making her way to a piano near Johnny Five's keyboard.

"Next, they are back at East High and stepping on the road to marriage together today, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Jason said in introduction. Troy bowed, while Gabriella curtsied. "And finally," Jason began, "we welcome a prime example of the old adage 'When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade.' Please welcome for the first time as a member of the SFM Records family, actress-singer-songwriter...Kylie!"

Kylie smiled, then bowed to the audience. "And now, let the concert begin!" Jason said before leaving the stage. Alvin stepped forward to his microphone. "Let's hit 'em with a little 'Diamond Dolls,' girls," Alvin said.

The concert flew by fast, until it was time for the final song. "Ladies and gentlemen of East High School, on behalf of myself and everyone on this stage, I'd like to thank you for allowing us to perform for you today. Now, we'd like to perform our newest single. Or rather, our soon-to-be-married Honorary Wildcats would like to perform it," Alvin said. "Troy, Gabriella, if you please..."

Troy and Gabriella stepped over to the microphones vacated by Alvin and Brittany as Kelsi began a new arrangement she created exclusively for the East High concert. As the song came to an end, Jimmie and Melissa stood and applauded the hard work put forth by all involved individuals. The rest of the audience followed suit.

On the Astro Megaship, after the concert ended, Gabriella led Kylie onto the Bridge. "And this, Kylie, is the Bridge, where all of our operations are conducted from," Gabriella said. "This is an amazing ship you have here, Gabriella," Kylie said. "I am honored to be here."

Lilo turned in the command chair. "Kylie," Lilo said. "there is something you should know." Lilo proceeded to explain to Kylie how "Watch Me Shine" helped save the galaxy.

"My god," Kylie whispered. "My song did that?" "Yes," Gabriella said. "I should know; I sung it to deactivate Leroy." Lilo turned to Johnny. "Johnny, send a subspace message to Turo, U.G.F. DiploComm Channel 6-3-Beta-7-Zeta," Lilo commanded. "Yes, Ambassador," Johnny said, before tapping a few keys.

UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION CENTRAL COMMAND

PLANET TURO

Khandravex looked up from her PADD (Personal Access Display Device) when the comm sounded. "Yes?" she said. "_Grand Councilwoman, there is an incoming transmission on DiploComm Channel 6-3-Beta-7-Zeta_," the voice on the other end of the channel said. "Put it through," Khandravex said. "_Yes, ma'am_," the officer said.

A monitor flared into life, bearing the image of Lilo. "Ambassador Pelekai," Khandravex said. "To what do I own the pleasure of this call?" "_Some news, Madam Councilwoman_," Lilo said. "_During the recent Hero's Cross awards ceremony, we left out an honoree who deserves as much credit as any of us._"

Lilo gestured for Kylie to enter the frame. "_Madam Councilwoman, may I introduce the singer whose song 'Watch Me Shine' was the cut-off switch in the enhanced Leroy: Kylie Styles,_" Lilo said. "_Kylie, this is Khandravex, Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation._"

Khandravex nodded. "I read the reports Ambassador Pelekai made on you, Miss Styles. I am honored to put a face to the name," she said. Kylie curtsied to Khandravex. "_Thank you, Madam Councilwoman,_" Kylie said. "_To tell you the truth, I was shocked when Lilo informed me of how my song helped save the galaxy_."

"_But_," Kylie added, "_I am honored that I had a part in saving the world I love so much._" "Kylie, I will arrive on Earth within 15 of your hours to give you your reward. Khandravex, out." Khandravex tapped a control to close the channel, then tapped another control. "Captain Gantu, this is the Grand Councilwoman. I wish to leave for Earth aboard _Enterprise_ within the hour," she said.

"_We will be ready for your arrival,_" Gantu said. "Enterprise_, out._"

After Khandravex closed the channel, Kylie turned to Gabriella. "So, the Grand Councilwoman is coming here to Earth to give me some kind of reward," Kylie said. "Exactly," Gabriella said. "Most likely, one of these."

Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out a medallion. On it was engraved:

"To GABRIELLA MONTEZ, for services above and beyond

the call of duty in defense of the United Galactic Federation."

"Yours will have your name on it, of course," Gabriella said. "It is called the Hero's Cross, the Federation's highest honor." Gabriella gestured to the Bridge crew-Lilo, Johnny, Lizzie and Jason. "With the current exception of yourself, everyone on this tour-except my fellow Honorary Wildcats-has one."

"Thanks for the tour, Gabriella," Kylie said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest. Wanna be nice and fresh when the Grand Councilwoman arrives." "Of course," Gabriella said. Kylie left the Bridge.

As Kylie left, Alvin came on the Bridge.

"Gabriella, you and Troy did a great job today," Alvin said. "Thanks, Alvin. Coming from you, that means a whole lot," Gabriella said. "Alvin," Lilo said as she got out of the command chair, "we're going to have a visitor today."

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Alvin said. "Grand Councilwoman Khandravex," Lilo said. "She's going to give Kylie the Hero's Cross."

"We're going to have to have everyone on the tour assembled and ready by the time she gets here," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., if you would?" "_Acknowledged, Alvin,_" D.E.C.A. said.

TWIN PINES RESORT

150 MILES OUTSIDE ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO

Troy walked into the room where he met Gabriella the first time. It had not changed at all in the time since that fateful night. He could still feel the warmth of the fireplace. He could still hear the music from the karaoke party that was going on that night.

A voice from behind him startled Troy out of his reverie. "So this is where it all began, isn't it, Troy?"

Troy wheeled around and saw Chad. "Yeah, Chad. This is where Gabriella and I first met. It was right over there--"Troy gestured to the center of the room. "--where the emcee of the karaoke party put me and Gaby together to sing 'Start of Something New,'" Troy finished.

A beeping came from Troy's right wrist. "_Attention, all _Chipmunk Adventure_ tour personnel. This is D.E.C.A. Prepare to teleport back to the Megaship. U.G.F. Grand Councilwoman Khandravex is en route to Earth. Alvin requests all tour personnel be on board when she arrives._"

"This is Troy, D.E.C.A.," Troy said. "Two to transport from these coordinates." Troy and Chad dissolved in the white sparkle of the Megaship's teleportation system.

Back aboard the Megaship, Kelsi was preparing to resume her test of a holo-program Simon had developed. Ryan was with her. "D.E.C.A., advance us to time index 56 minutes, 57 seconds. Switch to Objective Mode," Kelsi said.

As the setting appeared, Ryan turned to Kelsi. "What does Objective Mode mean?" he asked. "The characters in the program will not notice our presence as long as the program is set to run in Objective," Kelsi said.

The holographic ground under Kelsi and Ryan's feet began to rumble Near where Kelsi and Ryan stood, a black-haired, pointy-eared woman in a red and white jacket was sleeping. The rumbling woke her up, sending the woman to her feet. The woman looked over to where Kelsi and Ryan were standing. But all the woman saw was a young man with hair and ears like her own. The young man was writhing in pain.

As lightning flashed and thunder roared around her, the woman said something in a foreign language. Kelsi looked at Ryan and said, "Saavik said, 'So it has come.'" Ryan was confused. "What has come?" Ryan asked. "And how do you know about all this?" "Answer 1:You'll see. And second, I've seen this movie before many times," Kelsi said as the woman who Kelsi identified as Saavik walked over to the young man, who was in intense pain.

Saavik attempted to describe the problem to the young man. "It is called _Pon farr_," Saavik said. Then, in her foreign language, she said something which Kelsi translated as "Will you trust me?" Then, to Ryan, Kelsi described what came next.

"As you may or may not be aware, Ryan, I am a Trekker, and all Trekkers know what Saavik and Spock are doing. This is the Vulcan equivalent to what we call foreplay. Most, if not all, of the ceremonies in Vulcan culture revolve around touching or hand-related gestures."

Ryan turned to Kelsi, a shocked expression on his face. "'Foreplay?' So Saavik and Spock are about to..." "Yes," Kelsi said. "Although there are some things a PG-rated movie cannot show." Before the setting cut to another scene, Kelsi smiled. "D.E.C.A., pause program and remove characters Saavik and Spock," Kelsi commanded. The characters dissolved into holographic mists.

Then, Kelsi commanded, "D.E.C.A., replicate the costumes worn by Saavik and Spock in the scene just viewed. Replicate to our specifications."

As soon as the costumes were replicated, Ryan looked at Kelsi. He had finally connected the dots. "Kelsi, are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked. "I mean, you're only a virgin once." Kelsi smiled as she began to unbutton her _Chipmunk Adventure_ tour jacket. "There were times when I wished Jason and I would do it, but now that I realize it, you were the one that I had always wanted to give my most precious gift to," Kelsi said. "So yeah, Ryan, I'm sure. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I'll be right back," Ryan said. "I need to go get some protection. D.E.C.A., exit." The exit doors appeared and opened.

As Ryan ran to the land vehicle deployment bay, he ran into Theodore and Eleanor. "Hey, Ryan, where are you going?" Eleanor asked. "I have to go to the store and grab a few things for me and Kelsi," Ryan said.

"So you and Kelsi are going to..." Eleanor started to say before Ryan cut her off. "_Yes_," Ryan said. "I am." "Well, hurry back," Theodore said. "Alvin wants everyone on the tour ready for when Khandravex arrives."

Ryan nodded at Theodore and Eleanor as the doors to the land vehicle deployment bay closed in front of him. Eleanor then turned to Theodore, her hand extended. Theodore sighed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then put fifty dollars in Eleanor's hand.

As Theodore walked away from where Eleanor stood, he could hear Eleanor call out to him, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Seville!"

_Khandravex arrives next time..._

_:TBC:_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV: _

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 4

Despite what she told Ryan before he left, Kelsi was nervous about losing her virginity. "_Ryan is right,_" Kelsi thought. "_I only am a virgin once. I _have_ to be sure about this before Ryan gets back with the supplies._"

Kelsi had an idea. "D.E.C.A., this is Kelsi. Please ask Gabriella and Brittany to come down to Simudeck 1, but do not answer any questions they may have about the reason for the summons." "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

A few minutes later, Gabriella and Brittany met outside the Simudeck. "Did D.E.C.A. say to you why Kelsi wants us?" Gabriella said. "No, Gabriella," Brittany said. "D.E.C.A. only said that Kelsi wanted to see us."

The Simudeck doors slid open, revealing Kelsi. She was already dressed in Saavik's uniform pants, turtleneck undershirt and waistcoat. "Kelsi, please tell us what this is about," Gabriella said. "I do not like secrets, especially from my closest friends."

Brittany recognized the costume Kelsi was in the process of putting on, so she turned to Gabriella. "Gabi, I have an idea of what this is all about," Brittany said. "I was on my way to Alvin's and my quarters to take a nap before Khandravex arrives, when I passed the land vehicle deployment bay."

_Brittany saw Ryan approach the bay access door, where Theodore and Eleanor were standing. "Hey, Ryan, where are you going?" Eleanor asked. "I have to go to the store and grab a few things for me and Kelsi," Ryan said. _

"_So you and Kelsi are going to..." Eleanor started to say before Ryan cut her off. "_Yes,_" Ryan said. "I am." "Well, hurry back," Theodore said. "Alvin wants everyone on the tour ready for when Khandravex arrives."_

_Ryan nodded at Theodore and Eleanor as the doors to the land vehicle deployment bay closed in front of him. Eleanor then turned to Theodore, her hand extended. Theodore sighed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then put fifty dollars in Eleanor's hand. _

_As Theodore walked away from where Eleanor stood, he could hear Eleanor call out to him, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Seville!" _

_Brittany cocked an eyebrow, but thought nothing else of it. The decisions of tour personnel while not on duty were none of her business._

"Kelsi, are you and Ryan going to ..." Brittany started to ask. "Maybe," Kelsi interrupted before standing and moving over to where a falling tree was frozen in time, taking down an immobile Klingon warrior with it. "I'm just not sure if it is the right decision for mine and Ryan's relationship."

Kelsi turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella, you've known me for almost three years, ever since the _Juliet and Romeo_ musical at East High. You saw how much Ryan liked me during the summer at Lava Springs and again during senior year. I'm worried that if we go through with doing it, we might lose the very thing that makes our relationship strong," Kelsi said.

"So, you're asking us for advice," Gabriella said. Kelsi nodded. "You two are my closest friends on this tour," Kelsi said. "I feel I can come to you for just about anything." "I understand how nervous you are, Playmaker," Gabriella said. "I was just as nervous as you are now when Troy and I had our first time."

Gabriella smiled. "But our relationship didn't weaken. If anything, it got stronger because once Troy and I got over the initial nervousness and discomfort, we felt that we could get through anything because of the bond that was formed between us," she said. Brittany stood up from the tree stump she sat on and moved to where Kelsi stood.

"Kels, I think you should go for it," Brittany said. "After all, if you truly love Ryan, and he truly loves you, nothing can break it up." Kelsi smiled at then hugged her two closest friends. "Thanks, you guys," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready. Ryan'll be back any moment now."

As soon as Brittany and Gabriella left the Simudeck, Kelsi finished putting the jacket of Saavik's uniform on. "D.E.C.A., resume playback at time index 58 minutes, 54 seconds. Stay in Objective Mode."

The program resumed, placing Kelsi at the Communications console on the Bridge of the ill-fated _USS Enterprise_, as an Asian man clad in blue at the Helm console said, "We are secured from warp speed. Now entering Genesis sector."

A man clad in red and white stepped over to the command chair and told the Asian helmsman to "Proceed at impulse power." Kelsi let an un-Vulcan smile cross her lips as she began to loosen up. She would need to be loosened up for what would happen as soon as Ryan returned to the ship.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Megaship, Ryan, bags of "supplies" in his hands, ran into Brittany. "Hey, Brittany," Ryan said. "How's Kelsi?" "A little nervous, considering the giant step your relationship is about to take," Brittany said. "But Kelsaavik is still waiting for you on Simudeck 1. " "'Kelsaavik?'" Ryan asked.

"It seemed like a good idea," Brittany said as she walked off. Ryan smiled. "_Kelsaavik. I like it_," he said to himself. "D.E.C.A., confirm location of Chief Arranger Kelsi Nielsen," he said out loud. "_Chief Arranger Kelsi Nielsen is currently located on Simudeck 1. Program currently running: Seville Prototype TSFS-Alpha_," D.E.C.A. reported.

The Simudeck doors opened onto the Bridge of the Klingon starship stolen by the crew of the _Enterprise_ following the _Enterprise_'s destruction. Kelsi sat in full Saavik costume as the man in red and white approached the commander's chair. "Mr. Sulu, you're on manual," he said.

"It's been a while, sir," Sulu said. "Here we go." Kelsi turned to Ryan. "Hey, Ryan. Is that the stuff?" she said, referring to the bags in Ryan's hands. "Yeah," Ryan said. Kelsi turned back to the sight on the Klingon ship's screen: the ship angling for a landing on the arid desert planet Vulcan. "Retro-thrusters," Sulu said as he slid the control forward. The Klingon ship glided in for a smooth three-point landing.

"D.E.C.A., pause and save program," Kelsi commanded. "Next, return program to time index 56 minutes, 57 seconds, pause program, eliminate characters Saavik and Spock and replicate Spock burial robe to specifications of Ryan Evans."

The Klingon ship Bridge dissolved into the nighttime vista of Planet Genesis. A black robe with Vulcan calligraphy appeared on a nearby rock. As Ryan walked up to the robe, he asked Kelsi to turn around as he took off his shirt and pants and got into the robe.

"Okay, you can turn around now, Kels," Ryan said. "D.E.C.A., clear any foliage or other debris about five meters ahead of me and surrounding specified area in all directions."

Debris fizzled away in the area Ryan specified. "Now," Ryan continued, "put a four-poster bed in the center of the cleared area." The bed appeared. "Now, we shall begin."

Ryan picked up Kelsi and carried her over to the bed. The two lovers had the proverbial butterflies in their stomachs as they got under the covers of the bed.

"I need to ask you one more time before we begin," Ryan said to Kelsi. "_Are you sure you want to do this?_" "At first, I was worried that our relationship might fall apart if we make love," Kelsi said. "But, after a little soul-searching, I figured out that if we are meant to be, we can go through just about anything. So, let _me_ ask _you _something, Ryan Evans."

Kelsi leaned over and whispered something in Ryan's ear. Ryan gasped as he heard Kelsi say something that he had never heard Kelsi say before. "We are, Kels," Ryan said in response to Kelsi's question. "We are."

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV: _

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 5

UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION

STARSHIP _ENTERPRISE_

APPROACHING EARTH ORBIT

"We have reached destination planet at .035, Captain," the navigator said.

"Very well, Lieutenant," Gantu said. "Helm officer, execute standard orbital approach." "Standard orbit. Aye, sir," the helmswoman said.

"Bridge to Grand Councilwoman. We have reached Earth orbit," Gantu said. "_Helm officer, coordinate with the Astro Megaship for proper rendezvous coordinates,_" Khandravex said. "Yes, ma'am," the helmswoman said.

On the Simudeck, Kelsi smiled as Ryan rolled over in bed and kissed her. "That was a wonderful time we had last night," Kelsi said.

But before Ryan could respond, D.E.C.A.'s voice came on the comm. "_Attention, all tour personnel. U.G.F. starship _Enterprise_ has entered Earth orbit. Reception for Grand Councilwoman Khandravex to begin in one hour._"

"We need to take a shower," Kelsi said. In a seductive voice, she added, "Care to join me?" "Anytime, Playmaker," Ryan said.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella donned formal clothes for the reception and Kylie's Hero's Cross ceremony.

"How about this?" Gabriella said, holding up a strapless black gown she got D.E.C.A. to replicate.

"Not bad, Gabriella," Troy said.

Meanwhile, down on the Simudeck, Alvin and Brittany were helping Lizzie, Gordo and a chef dressed in red and gold plate some of the buffet-style dishes for the reception. "Sakai-san, thank you for coming on such short notice," Alvin said.

Iron Chef Hiroyuki Sakai smiled at Alvin. "It is my pleasure, Alvin-san," Sakai said. "After you informed me that delegates from an extra-terrestrial government were coming, I figured that being the first Earther to cook for them would be as big a highlight in my career as being the King of Iron Chefs."

The doors opened, revealing Troy, Gabriella and Kylie, who wore a more formal version of the _Annie_ dress. Everyone in the room save Kylie wore their Hero's Cross medallions.

"Looking good, Kylie," Alvin said. "Thanks, Alvin," Kylie said. "Had D.E.C.A. replicate it." "_Alvin, the _Enterprise_ is hailing._" "Put it through down here," Alvin said.

The three portraits at the front of the hall were raised to the ceiling in order to reveal a monitor screen. Khandravex and Gantu were on it."_Captain Seville, we are on Earth. Stand by to receive us_," Khandravex said. "We are already in place," Alvin said.

"_We will come on board in 1 Earth hour for the ceremony,_" Gantu said. A flash of recognition crossed Reuben's face.

"_Gantu, do you recognize that man?_" Reuben said, gesturing to where Sakai's image was on _Enterprise_'s view screen.

"_No_," Gantu said. "_That is Hiroyuki Sakai, the King of Iron Chefs_," Reuben said. "_I would give anything—_anything_—to cook alongside that man._"

Gantu smiled. "_All right, Mr. Reuben,_" he said. "_Captain Seville, if you would…_" Alvin nodded. "D.E.C.A., lock on to Galley Officer Reuben aboard U.G.F. vessel _Enterprise_ and teleport him to Simudeck 2." "_Acknowledged_," D.E.C.A. said.

A white spark of Megaship teleportation energy resolved into Reuben, who walked up to Sakai. "Iron Chef Sakai, I am Reuben. I am a big fan of yours, and would be honored to cook beside you for the reception," Reuben said.

Sakai smiled and gestured to the Kitchen Stadium cooking stations nearby. "Let's go, Mr. Reuben," Sakai said.

An hour later, Khandravex and Gantu stood with Alvin. "On this day, I am honored to add another name to the list of Hero's Cross recipients," Khandravex said. Gantu held up a Hero's Cross medallion. "Kylie Styles, step forward and accept your reward," Gantu said.

The curtains parted to reveal Kylie in her _Annie_ dress. She walked down the "Iron Road" red carpet and stood on a pedestal at the center of the stadium.

Khandravex received the medallion from Gantu and moved her way to the pedestal. As she put the medallion around Kylie's neck, Khandravex offered her hand. "Ms. Styles, thank you," she said. "You're welcome, Madam Councilwoman," Kylie said in accepting the handshake.

As the party got into full swing, Brittany walked up to Ryan and Kelsi. "How was last night, you two?" Brittany said.

"Amazing," Ryan said. "More than I had ever dreamed of," Kelsi said. The Simudeck doors opened, revealing Sharpay.

"Ryan, I had Principal Oliver set everything up per your instructions," she said. "Good," Ryan said. "Kelsi, please come with me. Got a surprise for you." Then, Ryan turned to Khandravex. "If you'll excuse me, Madam Councilwoman?"

Khandravex nodded. But, as soon as Ryan Kelsi left the Simudeck, Khandravex turned to Alvin. "Captain Seville, what is going on with Mr. Ryans and Ms. Nielsen?" she asked.

Sharpay walked up to Alvin and Khandravex. "Looks like we may have another Code 47, Alvin," Sharpay said.

"'Code 47?' What is that?" Khandravex asked. "Remember what happened on Turo with Troy and Gabriella?" Alvin said. A look of realization crossed Khandravex's face. "Oh" was all she said.

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 6

EAST HIGH SCHOOL

AUDITORIUM

Two white sparkles of Megaship teleport energy resolved into Ryan and Kelsi.

"What are we doing back here, Ryan?" Kelsi asked, her voice echoing in the empty auditorium. "Your greatest triumphs happened here, Kelsi," Ryan said, gesturing to the stage they stood on. "And hopefully, I can add another one to the list."

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a red case. In one fluid motion, Ryan fell to one knee, opening the case. Inside was a gold and diamond ring. Kelsi held her hand to her mouth in shock and surprise.

"Kelsi Rose Nielsen, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you…" Ryan was unable to finish, as Kelsi tackled him to the stage, smothering him with kisses.

Then, Kelsi smiled through freely-flowing tears and said, "Yes, Ryan, a thousand times…Yes, I will marry you!"

Back aboard the Megaship, Alvin typed on a keyboard set into the table he stood next to. "Thanks for this, Tiara," he wrote.

"It was my honour," Tiara responded. "In working with Ryan and Kelsi on _Senior Year_ last year, I saw how much they loved each other."

Alvin: "See you at the concert tomorrow night."

Tiara: "Wouldn't miss it for the world, as long as [CENSORED] sits next to me."

Alvin: "Who?"

Tiara: "You'll find out tomorrow aboard the Megaship."

[transmission ends]

Alvin turned to Troy and Gabriella. "Who do you think Tiara is talking about?" he asked. "Dunno," Troy said. "I have an idea," Gabriella said. "But, it is totally unlikely that I am right about this one."

"Who do you think it is, Gabs?" Troy said. "Him," Gabriella said, pointing to Donny. He was talking to Iron Chef Sakai and Donny's former East High teammate Zeke Baylor.

"You're right, Gabi," Troy said. "But, it is still possible. Unlikely, maybe. But still possible." "Why is it unlikely that Donny and Tiara are in a relationship?" Alvin asked.

"We all had run-ins with Tiara during rehearsals for our Spring Musical last year," Troy said. "D.E.C.A., access my personal database and play file marked '_Senior Year-_A Night to Remember.'"

The three portraits were again raised to the ceiling, revealing the display screen. On it was Sharpay descending onto the stage, wearing the exact same costume and hairstyle that Tiara was wearing.

"After Tiara and Sharpay had a falling-out, we noticed a shift in Tiara's attitude. Seemed that it was Sharpay that made Tiara act that way," Troy said.

Back in the East High auditorium, Ryan and Kelsi were still embracing, celebrating their engagement. Tiara smiled too, knowing that she was about to yank the curtain on her own relationship.

"Thanks for your help, Tiara," Ryan said when the embrace broke. "My pleasure, Ryan," Tiara said. "I am re-starting my life here in America after my feud with Sharpay. Now, I assume that Kylie's party is still going on?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said. "Kelsi to Megaship. Three to teleport directly to Simudeck 2." The three dissolved in the white sparkle.

That night, after the _Enterprise_ had started for home, Troy sat in the Megaship's observatory room and looked at the stars. He heard the sound of doors opening.

Troy turned and saw Alvin, Brittany, Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi. "Where's our next stop, boss?" Troy asked.

"Lake Como, Italy, and specifically Villa Balbianello and the wedding of two old friends," Alvin said. "But first, we need to figure out who Tiara's mystery boyfriend is."

"_Alvin, do you hear me?_" Jason said. "Yeah, I do, Jason," Alvin said. "_I'm on Simudeck 2, and I just saw Tiara Gold and Donny Fox—uh, 'snogging,' I believe is the proper term,_" Jason said.

"SNOGGING?!?" everyone in the observatory said. "D.E.C.A., set course for Venice, Italy-1/4 safe speed," Alvin said. "_Acknowledged, Alvin,_" D.E.C.A. said.

Against the star-lit night sky over Albuquerque, the red pulses of the Megaship's engines glowed intensely.

A few hours later, the Megaship landed in a hangar outside Venice, Italy. Alvin and Brittany were the first to disembark.

"Ah, Venice," Alvin said. "The city of love." "_Buon giorno,_ Alvin," a familiar voice said. "Same to you, Isabella," Alvin said. "Where's Paolo?" Brittany said. "He's at the villa," Isabella said. "Now, while I am here, how about a tour of your vessel?"

"Let's go," Alvin said, gesturing for Isabella to follow him and Brittany back onto the ship.

"This is our Simudeck," Alvin said. "Using holographic technology, we can replicate any setting imaginable."

"For example, let me call up a program we used recently," Brittany said. "D.E.C.A., access Seville Prototype A97-Beta at time index 66 minutes, 44 seconds. I will play Anya, while Alvin will play Dimitri. As for our guest, she will play a member of Dowager Empress Marie's retinue. No one is to see our clothing or appearances as anything unusual. Begin on my mark."

The basic setting and background characters appeared as Alvin ducked behind a door, followed by Isabella. "All set, Alvin?" Brittany said. "_Do it,_" Alvin said. "All right," Brittany said. "D.E.C.A., begin!"

The program sprang to life: Alvin was roughly shoved into the hallway. Brittany looked at Alvin, a disgusted look on her face.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Brittany said, anger seeping into her voice as Isabella stepped into the hallway. "NO! No," Alvin said.

"You used me? I was just part of your con to get her money?" Brittany said. "No! No, no, no. Look, it may have started out that way, but everything's different now, because you really _are_ Anastasia," Alvin said. "You are!"

"Look, stop it!" Brittany said, turning to face Alvin. "From the very beginning, you _lied_! And I not only believed you, I actually—_Aargh!_"

"Anya, please!" Alvin said, grabbing a hold of Brittany's arm and wheeling her around so that they were face to face.

"When you spoke of the hidden door, of the wall opening, and the little boy—listen, that was—"

"NO!" Brittany shouted. "I don't want to hear about anything that I said I remembered. You just leave me alone!"

Alvin grabbed Brittany's arm again and wheeled her around to face him. Brittany just cocked back her arm and slapped Alvin dead in the face.

She then stormed off, Alvin trying to follow but blocked by two men and their dates. Trying to get Brittany-Anya's attention, Alvin shouted, "Anya, please! You have to know the truth!"

Isabella gasped when she saw Brittany slap Alvin—until she realized that the actual Anya character did the _exact same thing_ to the actual Dimitri character.

The program paused as Brittany walked up to where Alvin and Isabella stood. "Uh, Brittany, a word of advice for next time: don't slap me so hard," Alvin said, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Brittany-Anya slapped him.

"Oh, sorry, Alvin," Brittany said. "_Alvin, this is D.E.C.A. Roxanne, Bonnie and Junior request that Isabella be brought to them for the final dress fitting_," D.E.C.A. said. "_I've already sent Johnny Five to act as an escort._"

After Johnny left with Isabella, Alvin turned to Brittany. "I have an idea, Britt," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., switch setting to Dimitri's Room and ask Kelsi to come down here, please." "_Acknowledged, Alvin,_" D.E.C.A. said.

About 10 minutes later, Kelsi walked into Dimitri's Room and saw Alvin and Brittany.

"D.E.C.A. said you wanted to see me," Kelsi said. "Yes, Kelsi," Alvin said. "Please, take a seat." As Kelsi sat down, Alvin began the briefing.

"As you know, the Chipmunks and Chipettes will be performing at Paolo and Isabella's wedding," Alvin began. "I want you to do an arrangement of 'At the Beginning.'"

"All right, boss," Kelsi said. "I'll get to work on it right away. If you'll excuse me?" Alvin nodded. As Kelsi stood to leave, Brittany smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement," she said.

"Thanks, Britt," Kelsi said as she turned to leave. "D.E.C.A., exit." The doors opened, allowing Kelsi to leave.

_::TBC::_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 7

The sun rose over Lake Como on the day of Paolo and Isabella's wedding.

In a guest room in the Villa Balbianello, Paolo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Max, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Donny, Jimmie, Jett, Louis, Keoni and Gordo stood in their tuxedoes and watched as the sun rose over the lake.

"I feel like I am Anakin Skywalker on Naboo, and I am about to marry Padmé Amidala," Paolo said. "Actually, Paolo, the lake retreat scenes for _Episode II_ were filmed here," Simon said.

"And, _unlike_ Anakin and Padmé's wedding, _everyone_ is gonna hear about this one," Chad said.

There was a knock on the guest room door. "Who is it?" Paolo said. "_It's Johnny_," the voice on the other side of the door said. "Come in," Paolo said.

The door opened, admitting Johnny. His formal golden paint job glinted in the early morning sunlight. "Everything is all set. Max, Iasbella has requested that you give her away. Please follow me," Johnny said.

Max nodded, then followed Johnny out of the guest room. "Paolo, let's go make an honest man out of you," Troy said. "Hands in the center, guys."

Troy put his hand in the center of the circle. One by one, , Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Chad, Zeke, Donny, Jimmie, Jett, Louis, Keoni and Gordo followed suit.

"What team?" Troy called out. "Team Chipmunk!" everyone else responded. "What team?" "Team Chipmunk!" "Team Chipmunk!" "Get'cha head in the game!"

Elsewhere in the villa, Isabella stood, waiting for Max. "You look great, Isabella," Lizzie said. "Thanks, my doppelganger," Isabella said. "Your friends Roxanne, Bonnie and Junior did an amazing job."

"Thanks, Isabella," Roxanne said. "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I am an invalid. I still am able to contribute." "And that you have, Roxy," Max said from the open doorway. "Those are some amazing designs."

"Thanks, Max," Roxanne said. "Now, let's go get Isabella married."

With Isabella and Paolo now married, Alvin sat on the Bridge of the Megaship. "Johnny, set course back for Albuquerque, New Mexico. We have another wedding to get ready for," Alvin said.

"Aye, sir," Johnny said. "Okay, thanks, Dad," Ryan said, seated at the Communications console. "I'll be sure to pass the good news onto Troy and Gabriella. Bye."

"Who was that, Ryan?" Alvin said. "My dad," Ryan responded. "When I told them about Troy and Gabriella, he volunteered the facilities of Lava Springs for their wedding."

"And did you tell them about us?" Kelsi said. "No, but I will when we arrive back in Albuquerque." As Ryan stood up from the Communications console, Kelsi pulled a folded-up piece of paper from her pocket.

Unfolding it, Kelsi withdrew an optical disc. After inserting it into a slot on the console, Kelsi sat in the chair. "D.E.C.A., access my e-mail address book under the heading '_USS Miyazaki_ Personnel' and send them the video file on this disc," she said as she put a private listening earpiece in her ear.

The image of Kelsi in an _Original Series_ movie-era Starfleet uniform appeared on the screen. "_This is Admiral Nielsen_," the Kelsi image said. "_I regret not being around recently, due to my real-life obligations as chief arranger for the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20__th__ Anniversary World Tour_."

"_However,_" the Kelsi image continued, "_I am proud to announce my forthcoming marriage to my boyfriend, Ryan Evans. Details will be revealed as soon as they are available. Nielsen, out._"

A couple of hours later, after the Megaship had landed once more in Hangar 3 at Millennium Airfield, a helicopter with the crest of the Lava Springs Country Club on it landed.

"Daddy!" Sharpay shouted as she ran to meet her father, Vance Evans. "Honey, everything is set for the wedding in one month's time," Mr. Evans said. "Thanks, Daddy," Sharpay said.

"Dad," Ryan said. "I have a confession to make. I, too, am engaged to be married." Derby Evans, Ryan and Sharpay's mother, walked up to where Ryan and his father stood. "To whom?" she said.

"To me," a voice called from behind Derby. Derby turned around and saw Kelsi. "Kelsi? So you and Ryan are…" Kelsi held up her hand so as to show her future in-laws the engagement ring Ryan gave her.

"Well then, congratulations, sport. You too, hun," Vance said, hugging Ryan and Kelsi.

A month flew by as preparations for Troy and Gabriella's wedding continued. Finally, with three day to go before the ceremony, Troy's father held a bachelor party at Troy's boyhood home.

Alvin took a sip from his can of root beer as the party got underway. "What a party, eh, son?" Coach Jack Bolton said.

"Yeah, Dad, it is," Troy said. "Troy, are you sure you wanna get married while you're still in college?" Coach Bolton said. "Yes, Dad," Troy said. "Gabriella and I love each other very much."

"How are you going to support each other, then?" Coach Bolton said. "That is where he comes in, Dad," Troy said, gesturing to Alvin. "This is my—no, _our_--new boss, Alvin Seville. He managed to convince the head of SFM Records to give me and Gaby developmental contracts."

Alvin walked up to Coach Bolton, his hand extended. "It's a pleasure, Coach Bolton," Alvin said as he and Coach Bolton shook hands. "You and your wife did a damn fine job raising a fine friend."

"Thanks for the compliment, Alvin," Coach Bolton said. "And thanks for watching out for my son…and my future daughter-in-law." "As I said, Coach…it's a pleasure," Alvin said.

_::TBC::_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 8

The sun rose over Lava Springs on the day before Troy and Gabriella's wedding. At the first tee of Lava Springs' golf course, an impromptu Wildcat reunion had gotten underway.

Martha Cox and Jason Cross walked up to where Troy and Gabriella were standing. "So you two are getting married tomorrow," Jason said.

"Yeah, Jase, we are," Troy said. Alvin walked up to where the former and current Wildcats had gathered."More friends of yours, Troy?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alvin," Troy said. "Alvin Seville, these are—first, on my left—my former teammate and Kelsi's former boyfriend, Jason Cross."

Jason shook Alvin's hand. "And second," Troy continued, "former captain of East High's cheer squad, Martha Cox."

"I listen to your music all the time, Alvin," Martha said. "It's a pleasure." "Likewise, Martha," Alvin said.

Kelsi smiled as she walked up to Jason. "Hey, Jason. Been a while," Kelsi said. "It sure has," Jason said. "Heard you're engaged to Ryan Evans."

"Sure am," Kelsi said. "Well," Jason said, "Martha, show them _your_ rock."

Martha held up her hand, so as to show everyone in the vicinity the engagement ring Jason gave her. "Congratulations, Jase," Kelsi said. "And to you as well," Jason said before hugging Kelsi.

Donny and Tiara walked up to the gathering. "Excuse me, everyone," Tiara said. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

All conversation ceased. "I would like to formally announce my relationship with East High basketball co-captain Donny Fox," Tiara said. "And who knows? In a few years, we might reunite here for _our_ wedding!" Donny said before leaning in to kiss Tiara as everyone cheered.

Jimmie and Melissa walked up to Alvin, Donny and Tiara, Sharpay close behind. "Excuse me, Alvin, but there are some Wildcats here who still need to go to school," Sharpay said. "Mind if I borrow Johnny and _Chipmunk-1_?"

"Go right ahead, Sharpay," Alvin said. Johnny rolled up and led Sharpay, Donny, Tiara, Jimmie and Melissa to _Chipmunk-1_.

"Alvin, I gotta go too," Jason said. "Fremantle's got a host-switching week goin', so I gotta go play the _Feud_. D.E.C.A., teleport me to Stage 23, Sunset Bronson Studios, Los Angeles, California."

Jason dissolved in the red sparkle of Megaship teleport energy.

The day passed quickly. Before Troy and Gabriella knew it, the sun was rising on their wedding day.

Troy sat on a rock outcropping near the 12th tee and watched the sun rise. A beeping came from the cell phone holster at his waist. Troy pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"_It's Alvin. I figured that you'd like to hear this,_" Alvin said. There was a click, followed by Jason's voice coming over Troy's communicator.

"_Welcome back to _Jason's Jam-Time_,_" Jason said. "_This is Jason Archer, coming to you as always from CBS Television City in Hollywood. Our next request comes to us from an anonymous member of of the official _Jason's Jam-Time_ forums. This individual says, quote, 'In recent days, I have come to know Stanford University basketball player Troy Bolton and his fiancé, Gabriella Montez. Today is their wedding day, so, as to wish them all the best in their new lives, I'd like to request '_I Just Wanna Be With You_" by Alvin and Brittany Seville. Good luck, my friends, and may the Power protect you,' close quote. Well, whoever you are, here you go. And, I'm sure that wherever Troy and Gabriella are, they heard you."_

"Thank Roxanne for me," Troy said. "_Will do, Troy_," Alvin said. "_See you at the altar. Alvin, out._"

Elsewhere in the compound, Gabriella was getting ready. Bonnie was giving Gabriella a pedicure, while Junior was working on Gabriella's hair. "You are going t look so beautiful when you walk down the aisle tonight," Junior said.

"Thanks, Junior," Gabriella said. "You and Bonnie are definitely gonna earn your keep on this one." "You're welcome, Gabriella," Bonnie said. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella said. "_It's Brittany_," the voice on the other side of the door said. "Come in, Brittany," Gabriella said.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, Sharpay, Tiara, Lilo, Kim and Rebecca walked in, wearing Roxanne's latest design of bridesmaid's dress.

"Lookin' good, girl," Taylor said. "I have to agree, Gabriella," Tiara said. "I can only hope that if Donny and I get married, I can look half as beautiful as you."

Gabriella began to blush. Lilo smiled and said to her fellow bridesmaids, "Now _that_ brings new meaning to the phrase 'blushing bride.'"

With about an hour to go before the start of the wedding, Jason resolved from the teleport beam. He was already in his top hat and tails.

A Lava Springs employee stood watch. "Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for the site of the Montez/Bolton wedding," Jason said.

"It is right here, sir," the employee said. "If I may have your name?"

"Jason Archer," Jason said. The employee checked her PDA. On it was the invited guest list for the wedding and related activities.

"Oh, Mr. Archer, welcome to Lava Springs," the employee said. "But, before you go in…"

The employee pulled the Nintendo DS version of _The Price is Right_ from a compartment on her golf cart. "Can I have your autograph?" the employee asked, offering a pen.

Jason smiled, then wrote on one of the Notes pages in the instruction manual, "Make sure your pets are spayed or neutered. Your friend, Jason Archer."

After he handed the game back to the employee, Jason walked into the lobby.

There, the groomsmen gathered and were waiting for Jason. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," Jason said. "But we had to re-film an entire episode when Fingers found out one of the contestants was ineligible."

"I understand, Jason," Troy said. "By the way, Gaby's mother asked to see you when you arrived."

Ryan turned to Mr. Fulton, the manager of Lava Springs. "Fulton, please escort Mr. Archer to the bride's quarters," Ryan said.

"Yes, sir," Fulton said. He then gestured for Jason to follow him. As soon as Fulton and Jason disappeared behind a bend in the corridor, Alvin turned to Troy and Chad.

"What does Mrs. Montez need Jason for?" Alvin asked.

Troy bowed his head. "After Gabriella's father was killed in a car crash seven years ago, her mom has been the only parent in her life," Chad said. "Soccoro must want Jason to act as father of the bride."

Troy raised his head, then smiled at Chad and Alvin. "This is a happy day, you guys," Troy said. "Let's get our heads in the game."

Gabriella was about to put her veil on when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gabriella said.

"_It's Mr. Fulton,_" Fulton said. "_Mr. Archer is here._" "Show him in," Gabriella said.

Jason walked in. "Jason, thank you for volunteering to walk me down the aisle tonight," Gabriella said as she handed Jason the veil.

"No prob, Gabriella," Jason said as he put the veil on. "I'm just treating this as a dress rehearsal for my wedding to Melinda next month."

"_We're all ready, Jason,_" Fulton said. "Let's go, my daughter," Jason said as he and Gabriella linked arms.

_::TBC::_


	10. Chapter 10

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book IV:_

"_Wildcat Spirits Forever!"_

Chapter 9

The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle as the ceremony got underway.

Finally, it came time for Jason to lead Gabriella down the aisle. "Nervous?" Jason whispered. "A little bit," Gabriella replied. "But this is the day I've dreamt of all my life."

As soon as they reached the altar, Jason put Gabriella's hand in Troy's, then moved to sit next to Melinda.

The ceremony flew by until it was time for Troy and Gabriella to recite their vows.

"Gabriella, when we first met at that New Year's party almost three years ago, the emcee said, 'Someday, you guys might thank me for this,'" Troy began. "Well, we _should_ thank him-not just you and I, but everyone here tonight should thank him."

"Because that man pushed us together to sing 'Start of Something New,' he unknowingly changed a lot of lives-especially mine. I found out a lot about myself because of you, Gabs. I love you," Troy finished.

Chad handed Troy a ring, which Troy put on Gabriella's finger.

"Troy, I asked a few old friends to swing by tonight and sing a song that I feel represents my feelings for you," Gabriella said.

Kelsi stood up and moved over to a nearby piano and began to play the opening notes of "You Are The Music In Me."

After the song ended, Taylor handed Gabriella a ring, which she put on Troy's finger.

"Troy Oliver Bolton and Gabriella Selena Montez, under the authority vested in my by the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Troy lifted Gabriella's veil and kissed her as husband to wife for the first time.

After the reception drew to a close, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were escorted to Millennium Airfield by the Toon Force Rangers.

There, Alvin, Brittany and Kelsi waited for the newlyweds near a canvas-topped object in the center of the shuttlebay.

"What's this, Alvin?" Troy asked. "Well, Grand Councilwoman Khandravex brought this by this afternoon as we were getting ready for the wedding," Alvin said. "Brittany?"

Brittany smiled as she read the PADD in her hand.

"'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bolton: We in the United Galactic Federation wish to reiterate our thanks for your service during the so-called '_Ohana_, Interrupted' incident. As a token of our esteem, please accept this first-off-the-line prototype shuttlecraft from our shipyards on planet Gamma Germanicus VII. And, in your honor, we shall name this class of shuttle the '_TGB-_class,' or '_Troy and Gabriella Bolton_-class.' Once again, thank you for your service…and congratulations on your wedding. Signed, Khandravex,'" Brittany read. "Raise it up, Johnny!"

In the shuttlebay's control room, Johnny flipped a switch that raised the canvas tarp covering the _TGB_ shuttle.

"Holy shit, check this thing out!" Gabriella said. "All your gear is loaded aboard and ready," Alvin said. "The auto-pilot is pre-set for the Tsukiji bathhouse. And in setting up your honeymoon, I called up our old friend Yubaba and reserved the finest facilities Tsukiji has. Nothing but the best for our friends."

Troy and Gabriella hugged Alvin and Brittany, then got on the shuttle.

A few moments later, the Megaship had taken off, bound for Tranquility, a town on the California/Nevada border, while the _TGB_ shuttle took off for Tsukiji.

The next night, after the Megaship had landed in Tranquility, Johnny and the Three Stooges were jolted out of their recharging cycles by a signal that only they could hear.

"Listen, the Three Stooges and I need to get some things taken of," Johnny said. "Can we go look around the town for a bit?"

"Sure, Johnny," Alvin said. "But, be careful." Johnny nodded, then rolled off the Bridge.

As Johnny and the Three Stooges approached a junk yard, they heard a voice call out, "Hello, brothers. It has been a while."

Johnny and the Three Stooges watched as an entity they expected never to see again rolled out from behind an abandoned car.

"Number 4?!" Johnny exclaimed. "But, how? We saw you destroyed by the Lightning Final Attack!"

"Thank him," Number 4 said, gesturing to where a Freightliner truck rolled into view.

Before Johnny's eyes, the cab section of the truck transformed into a gigantic humanoid robot that was taller than 50 copies of Johnny himself.

"Who…who are you?" Johnny asked the enormous robot.

The robot bent down, so that he could look into Johnny's eyes.

"Hello, Johnny Five. I have wanted to meet you for so long," the robot said.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

_To be continued in_

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book V:

"More Than Meets the Eye"


End file.
